moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legion (2024 Film)
The Legion is 2024 American superhero film based on the fanfiction superhero team created by Ross O Hare produced by 20th Century Fox studios and disturbed by Universal Studios. It is the first film of The Legion Film Franchise and the tenth film of The Ultra Cinematic Universe. It was written and directed by James Cameron and features a ensemble cast that includes Grant Gustin, Dylan O Brien, Megan Fox, Adam Driver, Thomas Brodie Sangster, John Boyega, Daniel Radcliffe, Ben Barnes, Anna Kendrick, Matt Damon and Tom Hardy. Thomas Jackson finds out he's not the only superhero in New York. There are other heroes in the world who are being recurited by the founder of the superhero organization known as The Legion to take down an alien master who threats to destroy the earth. Plot On a mission in Dublin, Ireland Thomas Jackson aka Lightning-Man and his best friend Frankie Bruce aka Shotgun attempt to hunt down a Irish black-market arms dealer who stole a stockpile of military grade weapons. They catch him but he is killed by a mysterious being who tells them a lot more is coming. At The Legion headquarters brothers Will and Mike realize that there is a new threat coming. Mike tells Will that they need a team. On a assignment in Russia, Daniel Smith aka Striker searches for any other men that Cole Rank hired to kill him. There he meets Agent Emma Smith, the younger sister of Will and Mike who gives him a chance to be in the team. Without question he accepts and joins The Legion. Michael Wilson and David Williams train in the bunker as soon as Mike appears as a hologram informing them about the threat of the Zordians and that he is assembling The Legion superhero program. Michael and David accepts their recruitment. The Leader of the Zordians, Sword, gathers his army ordering them to do whatever it takes to save their planet. He talks with Graves, his upper hand of the Zordians, making sure the doomsday device is ready. Megan Danvers is trained by Mona to be prepared for the next battle. Mona tells Megan that The Legion superhero program is about to happen. She tells her that Thomas will be joining the team and she agrees to join The Legion and still be a hero. Thomas and Frankie discuss about The Legion due to Amanda moving to London. He still thinks they can be a team something bigger. At The Legion Headquarters the team is assembled. Mike tells them about Sword and his army, the Zordians. They have Zordian tech hidden inside a hangar in the Chicago airport. Mike chooses Thomas to be the leader of The Legion. Thomas goes to his private room. Megan comes over to him saying she hopes he can be a good leader. Thomas tells Megan about Amanda moving to London and he doesn't know who can replace her Megan tells him that he is not alone and he can make sure that the ones he loves are save and protected. After Michael has a phone conversation with Brittany, Frankie comes over to him saying he has been a huge fan of him. He wants to train him to be prepared for the fight against the Zordians so he decides to train Michael to be fierce than ever as they train hard. Mike tells The Legion to prepare for their mission. The team arrives at the hangar looking for the Zordian tech. David finds the technology. The Zordians arrive and attack. They hardly defeat the Zordians and retrieve the tech. Back at the Legion headquarters Will, Mike and Emma search through all the weapons. Mike thanks the team for completing the mission all they had to do is find the Zordians location. Megan comes over to Thomas telling him that she saw something at the hangar. A message saying Zordians do not do peace. We can destroy any other planet that is weak and worthless and use the Zordian power source against them. She suggests to Thomas that they go to one of their ships to seal the power source also known as Zoon. Thomas agrees with Megan and they proceed. Will comes over to Mike seeing if he's all right Mike feels like that he needs to retire knowing that he can't do this forever. He decides that when this is finished Thomas will become the new director of The Legion. Will knows together they will always be brothers Emma tells her brothers that they are family. Graves informs Sword that The Legion have stolen their tech. He tells him about Thomas and The Legion. Sword swears he will destroy them all and rule Earth so his planet can be reborn. Thomas and Megan arrive at the Zordian ship about to steal some of their Zoon. Megan finds the Zoon. Thomas is so glad she found it he pauses for a second realizing he just found something. Thomas kisses Megan. They get a message from Mike saying they are in the Washington Power Plant to make sure that the Zordians aren't there Thomas and Megan decide to meet them there. Sword sends the Zordians out to fight The Legion as he gives the order to conquer Earth. The team unites as they fight the Zordians as soon as Sword arrives to confront them telling that they are weak and worthless just like their own planet. Thomas fights Graves while the others fight the zordians Mike ends up fighting Sword to defeat him. Sword is too strong for Mike he hammers him to the ground as Thomas defeats Graves. Sword kills Mike with his blade. Thomas shoots Sword with his Lightning. The team see Mike fallen as Mike is in the crossfire he said to Thomas you will always be a leader. The team is heartbroken as Thomas mourns in the death of his mentor. The team bring in Mike's body. Will and Emma are shocked by the death of their brother. Megan explains to the team she and Thomas went to the Zordian ship without Mike's permission and it was her idea. Michael is disgusted that she put Thomas at risk. Thomas tells Michael it's not her fault. Michael feels like they can't win this fight. Thomas knows Mike wasn't killed for nothing he knows that Mike taught them how to save people. Thomas knows they can save them and stop Sword. David is training for the fight against Sword. Daniel comes in to check if he's doing all right. David talks with him about Mike's death. Megan comes in and tells them both they need to be prepared for what's coming. Graves tells Sword that their new device, The Excalibur Cannon is ready for destruction on Earth. Sword senses his revenge on earth to finally have the moment he has waited for he sents out the Zordians for their final job. Thomas comforts Emma for her loss of Mike. Emma wants Thomas to promise her that he will kill Sword as revenge for Mike. Thomas assembles the team planning how to save the city and defeat Sword and his army. The plan is to shut down the Excalibur Cannon and defeat Sword. They go on the Legion-Jet and arrive in New York and see Sword's warship. Will and Emma start creating weapons from Zoon to defeat the Zordians. They arrive and the team battle them in a all out war. Graves arrives telling them everything they know will be gone. The team attack him so they can put an end to this. Frankie fights Graves while the others clash with the Zordians. Frankie kills Graves and Will and Mike tell Thomas that the cannon will deactivate in 6 minutes. The team tell Thomas they'll fight Sword and Thomas will shut down the cannon. Thomas enters the ship and uses his Lightning to destroy the cannon. He tells Will and Emma he can't. Thomas connects to the heaven universe where he sees Mike saying he can't give up on the world because he is Lightning-Man and the world needs The Legion. Thomas tries with every last breath. He finally destroys the Excalibur Cannon. The others finally meet Sword. Michael swears to him he will pay for what he did to Mike. Will and Emma tell Thomas that the team are fighting Sword and they could use some backup. They attack but Sword defeats them. He traps them telling them they are all too weak to fight him. But then Thomas comes in and takes the fight to Sword. He gives Sword a beating of a lifetime. Thomas kills Sword and throws his body out of the ship he saves his team members knowing they have won. The Legion watch as the world is safe thanks to them as Will and Emma look on. Two months later Thomas becomes director of The Legion, not only that, they have a new Headquaters for the team. Thomas walks in and sees his friends. Will comes over to him say Mike would be proud of what they have accomplished Megan kisses her new love interest for being a supportive leader. The team gathers around as they get a call from the president of the United States for thanking them for saving the world he asks Thomas if any threats happen will they be there Thomas informs the president that they will always be together and stand tall as The Legion. In the post credits scene Harrison Edwards looks in disrage as The Legion are rewarded as Heroes he swears to have them shut down for good. Cast *Grant Gustin as Thomas Jackson/Lightning-Man: A 25 year old man given lightning abilities and technology to take down bad guys and finds that there are heroes in the world. This is Grant Gustin's second superhero portrayal his first was Barry Allen/The Flash on the CW TV hit series. *Dylan O Brien as Michael Wilson/The Dragon: A CIA agent who touched a meteorite and gave him dragon wings and superhuman strength and. Dylan O Brien is best known for his role of Thomas in The Maze Runner and Mitch Rapp in American Assassin. *Megan Fox as Megan Danvers/Wind Girl: A woman given super sonic wind and fly power and Thomas's Love Interest. Megan Fox has never portrayed a superhero role in acting career best known for roles in Transformers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Adam Driver as Daniel Smith/Striker: A citizen who got shot in the neck haven a metal plate inside his neck given him superhuman ability. Adam Driver portrayed Kylo Ren in The Star Wars Film Franchise. He also worked with Channing Tatum in Logan Lucky. *Thomas Brodie Sangster as Frankie Bruce/Shotgun: Thomas's best friend who uses a AMT AutoMag lll and all types of guns. Thomas Brodie Sangster is reunited his best friend in The Maze Runner Dylan O Brien he Portrayed Newt he also Portrayed Simon Brown in Nanny McPhee. *John Boyega as David Williams/Black Ops: A former American Black ops soldier and Michael's best friend and uses military grade weapons to himself and his allies. John Boyega is best known for his roles of Finn and Jake Pentecost in Star Wars and Pacific Rim Uprising. *Daniel Radcliffe as Sword: Leader of an alien race known as the zordians threaten to destroy earth to save his planet. Daniel's second villian Portrayal his first was Walter Mabry in Now You See Me 2. He is also best known for his legendary role as Harry Potter in The Harry Potter Film Franchise. *Ben Barnes as Graves: Sword's upper hand of the zordians given the power to destroy all human life to make sure that his master and his army will win Ben is best known for his roles in The Chronicles of Narnia and Westworld. *Anna Kendrick as Emma Damien: A agent of The Legion who befriends Thomas the younger sister of Will and Mike determined to save the world at all costs. Anna is best known for her roles in Pitch Perfect, Trolls, Twilight, The Accountant Into The Woods And ParaNorman. *Matt Damon as Mike Damien: The leader and founder of The Legion who instructs Thomas to lead the team into battle. Matt Damon is best known for his roles in The Great Wall, The Martian, Interstellar, Elysium, Downsizing and Jason Bourne. *Tom Hardy as Will Damien: Mike's brother and the second in command of The Legion who guides the team to defeating Sword. Tom Hardy is best known for his roles in The Dark Knight Rises, Venom, Mad Max: Fury Road, Legend, Dunkirk and Inception. Category:Films featuring Grant Gustin Category:Films featuring Dylan O Brien Category:Films featuring Megan Fox Category:Films featuring Adam Driver Category:Films featuring Thomas Brodie Sangster Category:Films featuring John Boyega Category:Films featuring Daniel Radcliffe Category:Films featuring Ben Barnes Category:Films featuring Anna Kendrick Category:Films featuring Matt Damon Category:Films featuring Tom Hardy Category:The Legion Film Franchise Category:Ultra Cinematic Universe